Her Handsome Hero
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: (Based on a post from Tumblr.) Fem!Loki & Male!Belle. Lokiah, fallen princess of Asgard, has already invaded the kingdom Avonlea. As she waited in the dungeons until King Maurice finds a fitting punishment, Prince Beau got to know her. Now, Beau visits her to give her books and to say good bye because he's going to war.


**Author's notes: I might make this a series, though it might be a little different than the post I based it on. If it helps, I imagine Katie McGrath as Lokiah and Richard Madden as Beau, though you're welcome to imagine whoever you see them. I based this on a post of mine from Tumblr.**

Beau's footsteps sing softly as he walks down the walkway. The dungeon is dimly lit, the few windows the only source of light. He tries not to breathe deep, the foul odor horrendous. With his free hand, he scratches his itchy beard while the other holds a few books. Cell by cell, he passes them until he's standing before Princess Lokiah's.

Lokiah turns around to face him. Behind her, a window covers her in light. She's dirty, clothes filthy; she hasn't taken a bath in quite some time. Her green eyes stand out against her unwashed face. Looking at him, she releases a crooked smile. She moves in sensual steps despite wearing unattractive attire.

"Prince Beau," she says with a hint of a smile.

He grins. "Greetings, Princess Lokiah."

She looks at the books he's holding. "Are those for me?" She knows they are; he sometimes sends her reading material to help pass time.

"Of course." He slips them through the narrow spaces between the bars.

Lokiah looks at the first one. She chuckles reading the title. " _Her Handsome Hero_." Her eyes back on him, she continues, "Are you trying to tell me something?" She raises a black eyebrow.

Beau laughs, shoulder shaking. "No, it's my favorite book. I'm letting you borrow it."

Lokiah tilts her head. "I didn't pegged you as a lover of romance books."

He beams. "It's not like that. It's about compassion and forgiveness; the things that truly make a hero."

"Compassion. Forgiveness." Her eyebrows furrow, but she grins. "The words are almost foreign to me." Seeing Beau's lingering smile, she adds, "However, since you love it so much, I suppose it's worth a try. I won't promise that I'll like it, though."

The prince tilts his head and tries to be flirtatious. "Maybe the novel will touch you in some way." He bites his lip, which stirs the princess' emotions.

She quickly glances at the rest of the book then puts them away. Standing closer to him, she grasps the bars. "So, what's the topic of the day? What else do you want to know about me?" There's a smile in her voice.

Beau's face falls, blue eyes looking at the floor. Running a hand through his brown hair, he admits, "That's the other reason why I'm here." A moment passes then he looks at her. "I'm...I'm going to war."

Lokiah is shocked but doesn't show it well. Her eyebrows lift. " _Oh?_ "

"My ally and friend, Merida, is in a war against King Arthur," Beau explains. "Her kingdom isn't strong enough to defeat him, and she'll lose help my help.

"I came here," he continues, "to say good bye." He blinks to keep away the tears that burn to come. "I don't know if I'll come back alive or not."

Lokiah lets go of the bars and steps back. She looks down, her hand rubbing her neck. It's hard to breathe when there's no air in her lungs.

"Where are you traveling?" she inquires still not meeting his gaze.

"I'll meet Merida in her kingdom, the DunBroch clan, in the Highlands before heading off."

"When will you leave?"

"When my visit with you is over." His lips are a thin line.

Her head snaps to him. "So soon?"

Beau takes a breath. "Yes."

After a moment, Lokiah straightens her posture. She says with no emotion, "Very well. Good luck in your endeavor."

He blinks. "Is that it? Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Don't _die_?" She lifts an eyebrow and a shoulder.

Beau shakes his head, taken back by her indifference. "We've spent so much time together, which resulted in us growing closer. Even you must admit that. I might not return here alive, and that's _all_ you have to say to me?"

"What else is there, prince?" Her tone lacks concern.

Stepping closer to the bars with narrow eyes, he says in a knowing tone, "Deny it all you want, princess, but I know you feel something."

Despite being known for having a silver tongue, Lokiah doesn't speak. Instead, she just stares at him with a blank face and a cold demeanor.

"What are you afraid of?" he adds.

A moment passes by. "...Farewell, Beau."

Beau straightens. "Good bye, Lokiah." Ending with that, he leaves her without glancing back.

Waiting until she knows for sure he's gone, Lokiah lets out a deep breath. Her eyes close, body loosens.

 ***~*page break*~***

Hearing the trumphs scream, Lokiah rushes to her window. She searches until she finds Beau. She doesn't lose sight of him, not paying attention to the parting crowd. When he's closer, Lokiah finds him looking back at her. Their eyes lock for a moment then Beau turns away. She continues watching until he's out of sight.

The fallen princess breaths deep. Silent tears fall down her face, throat burns.

"I'm afraid to love you, Beau," Lokiah admits clutching _Her Handsome Hero_ close.


End file.
